


We All Find Danger

by jadistmt



Series: We All Find Danger: All Information [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Shameless Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadistmt/pseuds/jadistmt
Summary: An original story about Tailor and Oliver: two best friends living together out in the country side with a few cats and a seemingly normal life. After a lab incident a dazed and normal summer night changes their lives forever. Friendships and fights transform into a family bond they'll value forever.(This story is about some original characters with a lot of thought out layers. If you're interested in more backstory beyond this main plot I will be posting background information! I'm using this as a way to organize everything and try to develop this story fully from start to finish. Make sure to check my profile to see the collection of these characters, or just read this part for fun! I hope this is truly interesting for everyone who reads.)





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> LOTS AND LOTS OF CHAPTERS AND CONTENT TO COME!  
> If you truly enjoy this series, I'll have a lot to give you. I'm pretty proud of this and I hope y'all enjoy it like I do.

The loud call of the sirens petrified Delaney’s senses as she ran through the containment plant. Lights flashed all around and guards were not far behind Delaney’s tracks. She leaned against the tile wall for a moment to catch her breath and gripped the large gashes in her sides that had come from jumping through her glass cell. Once she caught her breath, she continued to speed down the hallway. The blood loss and the pure exhaustion made the unsettling white walls spin around her as she headed for a door. She arrived at a security door and it took her a minute to focus off of the blaring alarms, and she blasted a huge stream of molten lava straight through the door, and she coasted through the molten gash. Men behind her started yelling in more urgency, but Delaney couldn’t hear what they were saying. The next thing she could knew, bullets zoomed past her head. She was almost at the last exit to the building. Every step felt like an electric shock to her spine and with every step her mind grew weaker and weaker. A bullet shred through the side of her left arm, and she let out a scream so intense that it echoed throughout the entire facility. She turned around and saw the trail of blood she had left behind. It was a perfect path straight to her escape. The men halted their shooting as she turned. Heat swelled through her entire body and with one motion she tilted her head back, opened her mouth, and again, molten lava sprouted from her body, shooting out of her mouth and meeting its destination all over the guard's bodies. In a matter of seconds, the guard’s bodies were eaten alive by the lava and incinerated. It wasn’t much longer until the whole hallway had caught fire, and Delaney proceeded to rush down the hallway as it crumbled away behind her. Without any more effort than before, she blasted through the door. The building was now erupting in flames. About a hundred feet away from the building was a cliff with about a hundred foot drop into a cold, aggressive river. Delaney sprinted about sixty feet before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. When she fell she could feel how empty she was. Her mind was overwhelmed by intense pain, absolute exhaustion, and draining adrenaline. She forced herself to her feet, taking a deep breath as she took a few more steps, and then falling over again. On her last few drops of energy, she stumbled again into a standing position, and pushed against every natural instinct, and ran as fast as she could until she reached the edge of the cliff. Her vision was almost completely blurred away, her muscles torn, her sides still bleeding, she let out a breathless cry. She had come so far, tried as hard as she could, destroyed everything she had ever known, and felt the brink of death on her shoulders. Then, like a switch, her mind shut off. Her body waved forward as all of her muscles gave way, and she tumbled freely down the cliff, and her body steamed as she made contact with the water, like a hot rock in a frozen stream. Her body bobbed on top of the water as she drifted unconsciously through the water. The night sky held blackness.


	2. Where's Dot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tailor go out onto their wooded property to find their kitty and run into a new world.  
> Introduction of new/main characters.

“Did you hear that?” Oliver asked through the thick brush of trees.   
“That came from the water, Oli. It couldn’t have been her.” Tailor responded.  
“She’s a stupid cat, she doesn’t know it’s water.” He joked.  
“Come on, don’t be so mean. She’s gonna freeze out here if we don’t find her.” Tailor griped. She pushed past a tree and looked out to the stream to investigate if that cat really did fall in.  
“Dot!” She called out for the cat, turning every which way to see her with a flashlight in hand.   
“Dot!” Tailor called again.  
“Tailor, over there! She’s up that tree.”   
Oliver was right, Dot was hung up in a tree right next to the stream. Maybe she did track through the water. Oliver tracked by her side, and looked toward the water. The two of them approached the tree, and Tailor grabbed the little cat, petting her and shushing her stressed growls.   
“What’s wrong, girl?” The cat’s fur stuck up off of her back.   
“Uh, Tailor?”   
“What are you hissing at, huh?”   
“Tailor, I think there’s a body in the water.” Oliver reported through a shaky voice. He pointed a few feet ahead in the darkness.   
“What?” Tailor responded in disbelief, handing Oliver the frightened cat and pointing her flashlight over to the spot where he pointed.   
What she saw was a pink, lifeless looking woman. She had hair plastered coldly to her face. It looked black in the water. She was cut almost everywhere from her waist to her shoulders and wore skin tight black shorts and tank top.Tailor stepped a little closer to see the strange figure more clearly. She was a little shocked when she could see the woman’s head. The mouth was practically open from ear to ear, almost like is had been cut at the corners. The skin was slightly translucent and scattered with veins, and horns protruded out of the head. Oliver approached with Dot still in hand, and looked down at the woman in horror, backing away slowly.  
“What is that?” He yelled, clutching the cat to his chest.   
“She looks hurt.” Tailor kneeled down to hover over the woman in the water.  
“It looks not human.”   
“Help me take her out.” Tailor said. She was confused but she didn’t care. She saw a person, and she saw she was hurt.   
“Are you kidding me? What if it bites?”   
Tailor shot him a glare he did not enjoy. He placed Dot carefully on the ground. Tailor put the flashlight on the ground and took off her shoes on the bank. She anchored each of her feet on opposite sides of the woman’s shoulders and gripped the back of them. Oliver reluctantly grabbed the feet and they lifted together, taking the woman to shore. They set her on the grass near the stream, and Tailor felt for a pulse.   
“She’s still alive.” Tailor said with some relief.   
Oliver wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew Tailor’s heart too well. Tailor got down by the woman and grabbed her jaw, turning her head and getting closer to her face to sense her breathing. All of a sudden the woman’s eyes shot open, and she lurched up, smacking Tailor in the forehead as she rose and coughed up mouthfuls of water onto the grass. Her eyes were a milky white and glowed in the darkness, and were darting between Tailor and Oliver. Oliver shot backward, heading for Dot. He had realized this woman was not human. Her breathing picked up and she seemed aggravated. Dot hissed louder at her. The woman stood up and easily towered over Tailor. She growled as she stood, looking like she was ready to do run away at any moment. Oliver let out a yelp as he backed away further. Tailor still noticed she was covered in gashes and cuts all over her torso and arms, and there was a lot of blood. Suddenly the growling stopped, and the woman grabbed a light hold on Tailor’s shoulder, let out a small whimper before collapsing back onto the ground. Her eyes floated shut as she passed out again.   
“We need to take her to the house, but we can't lift her all the way up the hill.” Tailor said, with a plan already formulating.   
“No! We can't take that thing into your house! She'll eat one of the cats or something!” Oliver panicked.  
“Oli, she's going to die!” Tailor was invested in saving this creature, and her mind was set. Oliver gave in again through some deliberation and huffed as he accepted the proposition.   
“How are we getting her up there?” He asked.  
“I'll go get the truck. You stay here and watch her and make sure she doesn't run away.”   
“How do I stop a six foot tall demon from running into the treeline?” He asked very seriously.   
“I don't think she's planning on waking up, just… stay here, okay? It'll take me ten minutes tops to get back down. Here, give me Dot, I'll take her back to the house.” Tailor outstretched her hands and grabbed the cat as she started jogging up the hill toward the house.


	3. She's Not From Around Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's curiosity of Tailor's kindness comes to a new front.

Oliver stood very still as he watched the creature lay almost motionless on the ground. He took a few steps toward it examined it closer and felt the chills go through his body. It was close enough to be a human but gruesome enough to be scary, and it was still bleeding a lot. The only indication of her life was small breaths followed by a punctured wheezing sound. He was still more than skeptical of bringing this thing back to their house. What if it got up and killed all of them in their sleep? Or to his previous theory: What if she hurts one of the cats?  
Oliver felt a little anxious, as he was alone in the woods. Well, not completely alone. He did have a dead monster friend to help him out. Great. He sat down in the damp grass a good five feet away from the woman, examining her carefully. He flipped his hood over his head to feel more secure.   
Not but a few minutes later, he could hear the grumble of the truck's engine driving down the hill, and Tailor in the driver's seat. Standing back up and facing the truck eased his mind a little bit. When it was parked, Tailor hopped out with her heavy duty first aid kit that her mother had given her when she moved out. Tailor and her mom were both in nursing school and Tailor took helping people very seriously. She also had a large flashlight that she pointed toward the creature.   
“Did she wake up?” Tailor wondered.  
“No,” Oliver replied with a relieved tone, “It was breathing for sure, though.”   
Oliver kept his distance as Tailor was just inches away from the woman. Upon closer examination, she could see she had a bullet in her arm, as well as the many gashes, which bewildered her.   
“Come here, I need you to hold this flashlight while I remove the bullet from her arm.” She sounded very serious and also very frantic. Oliver really did not want to get any closer to the creature, but he did not want to fight with Tailor. He didn't know whether the creature would live anyway. He did what he was told, but looked away from the light as the amount of blood caught him off guard now that he could see it all under the glisten of the flashlight.   
Tailor took out a pair of tweezers and got very close as she picked the bullet out of the hole in the upper arm. The creatures eyes opened again, and it just shook. It didn't try to growl or yell or fight, it just looked Tailor deep in the eyes as she got the bullet out. Tailor wasn't disturbed by the obvious eye contact, but she didn't let it distract her from what she was doing. Once she fished out the metal, she chucked it into the river, and began to disinfect the area she had just removed it from. The breathing became more aggressive again as the pain started to spike, but she still didn't growl. Oliver just looked on in amazement.  
“Who did this to you?” Tailor asked as she bandaged up the arm wound.   
The woman just let out a deep whimper and shut its eyes again slightly.  
Tailor worked on wiping up the blood and disinfecting all of the other cuts and scrapes along the skin, and bandaging it as she did with the arm. She noticed how the creature had webbed fingers and toes, as well as what looked like rhinestones placed carefully around its face. She was now ready to move the creature into the back of the truck.  
“Are we moving her in?” Oliver asked as Tailor packed up her kit.   
“Yeah, we'll have to put her in the very back.”  
Oliver really didn't know what to say or how to react anymore. To be very honest he felt like this was all some sort of weird dream he'd be snapping out of in a few minutes. Nothing had felt this surreal to him before.   
The two worked hard to lift her like they had out of the water, but into the truck this time. Tailor had Oliver sit in the back to look out the window and check on the creature while she drove back up the property to the house on the top of the hill.   
All he could see the whole drive was the slight glow of its eyes. All he could hear was the slight whimper of its cries. They sounded desolate. He found himself feeling bad for her, and a little less scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New and final main character introduced next chapter...


	4. The Soldier

“This is ridiculous! I've been training for years upon years, and not once have you assigned me a mission. Not once! I'm the best soldier you've got!” The man yelled as he paced in front of the throne.   
“You are a good soldier, Jeremiah. And you will have your time.” The king responded nonchalantly.   
Jeremiah collected his anger and pushed it away for a moment.   
“Your majesty,” he stopped in front of the throne and looked the king in the eyes. “I'm begging you with all my heart has to offer; please, let me take on an assignment. I will take anything you can give me.” He then tilted his head back slightly, waiting for a response.  
“Jeremiah, the only availability is the mission to Earth. The last, most important mission of my entire legacy. It crucial that--”  
“When is the pod leaving?” Jeremiah asked with determination in his eyes.   
“You don't understand,” the kind stood and faced Jeremiah. “When I started this fleet nearly twenty years ago, my goal was to wipe out the Stredrok. The monsters who killed over half of our kingdom when I was a boy. There is one detectable Stredrok in existence, born within the Earth's core.”   
“I know the story.” Jeremiah said, certain of himself.  
“A-And it would be an honor to prove my worth to you by… completing the last mission.” He was trying his hardest to convince the stubborn old man. This was an argument they'd had many times before.  
The king let out a long sigh. “Alright. Jeremiah, you can take the mission to Earth.”   
Jeremiah grinned, but kept his satisfaction to himself.   
“But,” the king added, “I don't trust your judgement. You're a strong soldier with no brains.”   
“What is that supposed to mean?” Jeremiah's face changed with disgust.  
“It means, I'll let you take this mission, only if you bring Serum as your partner in combat.”  
“Your majesty, with all due respect,” Jeremiah said mockingly through gritted teeth. “Serum does not really have the uh… strength for the job.”  
“This is your bottom line. No exceptions. I can find a better placement for the job.”   
Jeremiah kept his teeth clenched. “As you wish.”  
“Very well then. I'd expect you both to be leaving early morning. Don't make my air force wait for you.” The king said with some dismay. He didn't believe Jeremiah wasn't capable. He believed Jeremiah was too inconsiderate for the amount of secrecy entailed in sneaking through Earth's atmosphere. The king had to quarrel with the humans.   
Jeremiah nodded and headed for the door.  
“One more thing,” the king called before he left. Jeremiah turned his head to listen.  
“If you speak a word of your protocol to your mother, know that I will take whatever action needed to keep her from sabotage.”   
Jeremiah didn't respond verbally, he knew what was expected. He wasn't a fan of keeping secrets from his mother, especially if he was leaving the planet, but he was eager to prove his worth to the king and to himself. He was going to do what he needed to become a warrior.   
The door echoed shut as he exited the royal chamber.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a break and go back to our three woodland pals.

Tailor was utterly fascinated by the woman they had found. Once the three of them had driven back up the hill, Oliver and Tailor helped the woman inside and set her down on the other half of Tailor's bed. The wounds on her torso seemed to still be bleeding, but the woman didn't complain about the pain. In fact, she hadn't spoken at all. Tailor was uncertain she even could. All she did was lie calmly on her back, hazily staring at the ceiling with her glowing, white eyes. The wheezing in her breathing had seemed to have subsided. Oliver stood uneasy in the doorway.  
Tailor got closer to the woman, and her gaze shifted from the ceiling over to Tailor, only signified by her head movement, as she had no pupils to indicate the shift. Tailor reached out and ran her finger across one of the horns cresting out of the woman's head. The creature tensed for a moment.  
“Where did you come from?” Tailor asked in a quiet voice, more of a thought out loud than anything else. It was a question Oliver had been wondering since they found the body.  
A thought more directly struck her, and Tailor wanted to see if the woman could speak.  
“Do you have a name?” Tailor asked.  
The woman just stared blankly for a moment.  
“My name is Tailor,” she said pressing her hand to her chest, “And that's my good friend, Oliver.” She then pointed over to the doorway.  
The creature sat up in the bed where she was lying, and turned her head to see Oliver, who was nervously waving to her.  
The room stayed silent for a while before the woman looked at Tailor again.  
“My name is Delaney.” The creature croaked in a tough, but feminine voice, also pressing it's hand to it's chest.  
Tailor's eyes lit up with delight, “You can talk?” She scooted even closer.  
“Yes, I know English.” Delaney confirmed.  
Oliver froze in surprise. His mouth hung open slightly, but he wasn't as scared as he was before. He walked through the doorway and stood at the end of the bed.  
“Your name is Delaney.” Tailor said out loud, more for herself than anything.  
“Are you in pain?” She asked.  
“I've felt worse.” Delaney replied with a little bit of humor in her tone.  
“Is-is there something I can get you?” Tailor stuttered out, still not really processing the situation.  
“I'm as hungry as anything.” She offered.  
“Oh! Of course, you must be.” Tailor chanted with some new enthusiasm. “I'll go get you something to eat! And another blanket, you poor thing, you must be freezing from that water.” Tailor slid off the bed and darted to the kitchen to prepare some food, leaving Oliver and Delaney alone.  
The two now stared at each other from opposing sides of the bed, making direct eye contact. Oliver was hopelessly bewildered. There was a long silence between them.  
“What are you?” Oliver finally said, quite harshly.  
Delaney didn't really know how to respond. She kept her silence until Tailor returned.  
When she returned, she brought warm stew with thick pieces of beef and broth, and carefully set it down next to Delaney with oven mitts on. She then rummaged through a closet and found a thick red blanket. She positioned herself in front of Delaney on the bed and wrapped it around her, snug. As she did so, Delaney couldn't help but observe. Tailor appeared so kind and bubbly, it was different than any person had ever treated Delaney.  
As Tailor tucked in the last corner she made eye contact with Delaney and they just stared at each other again for a few seconds. Tailor broke the gaze and got back up off of the bed.  
She picked the soup back up and set it down in front of Delaney.  
“Be careful with the bowl, it's really hot.” Tailor warned her.  
“Oh! I didn't even get you a spoon. I'm so sorry--”  
But Delaney interrupted by picking the hot bowl up with both hands, opening her mouth so wide her jaw seemed it could be unhinged, and pouring the entire contents of the bowl down her throat in one swift motion. It caught Tailor and Oliver completely by surprise. Tailor's eyes widened and she gasped, waiting for the series of painful noises that never came, and Oliver's eyes also widened as he focused on her mouth and the rows of sharp carnivorous teeth and the widened corners of her grin.  
She lowered the bowl and gave Tailor a toothy grin.  
“Thank you, that was very good.” She offered the bowl back to Tailor. Tailor mostly just gawked as she brought the bowl back to the kitchen.

After Delaney had finished eating, Oliver left back to his own room and Tailor prepared for bed. She changed out of her clothes and into some red pajama pants and a black t-shirt, and sat down on the bed next to Delaney with her first aid kit.   
She peeled off one of Delaney's bandages and saw the top she was wearing was covered in dried blood.   
“How did you get all cut up like this?” Tailor asked, disinfecting the wound like she did at the river before.   
“It's a little fuzzy.” Delaney responded. She didn't really want Tailor to know she was an escaped prisoner.   
“Were you attacked?”  
“Something like that.” She answered briefly.   
Tailor dressed the other wounds on her arms and side, but she knew she would have to get Delaney out of the blood soaked garment.   
“Would you mind taking off your top so I can clean out the blood?” Tailor asked directly, trying not to make it seem the wrong way.   
Delaney's eyes widened and a slight blush spread across her face.  
“You want me to take off my top?”  
“Oh, no!” Tailor scrambled, embarrassed. “Just to clean the blood off so it doesn't get infected! I need to change the bandage.”   
“My mistake,” Delaney admitted with a chuckle. She turned away from Tailor and removed the bloody compression top, gasping in pain as it scathed over one of the deeper cuts.   
Tailor cleaned off the blood and bandaged up Delaney's entire torso without invading Delaney's privacy. The altercation didn't bother Delaney at all.   
“The little boy doesn't seem to like me.” Delaney voiced with some disappointment as Delaney packed up her bandages and gauze.  
“Don't mind Oliver. He's a little bit of a spazz, but he means well. I think he's just getting to know you.”   
“You act differently than he does. I don't see your fear when you look at me. Even from the beginning.” Delaney paused and observed Tailor for a moment. “I can't blame him though. I'd be scared of me, too.”   
Tailor grabbed Delaney's hand, which was noticeably larger than Tailor's, and tried to console Delaney. She could tell Delaney had been through a lot within the past few hours. The past while, most likely.


	6. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah is met with some troubling news.

Serum was Jeremiah's younger sister. Though they had a close relationship as children, they progressively grew apart through the waves of life. Serum always worked hard to match her brother's reputation. But, like the king said, she had the upper hand when it came to thinking things through.   
Jeremiah thought maybe the the king insisted on Serum's accompaniment just to spite Jeremiah. That was his ego. Jeremiah had never left the planet, he nearly had participated in combat within the kingdom. It was apparent to him and others that he was a model soldier. He had always been passionate about fighting and went to boot camp as early as he could. It would upset his mother, as she worried for him and was highly opposed against the annihilation of the Stredrok, but once he was proven a good fighter and hadn't been assigned to a killing mission off of their planet, Jeremiah's mother felt proud of her son's accomplishments.   
Serum and Jeremiah did as they were told, and showed up for admission to their space pod the morning after Jeremiah's conversation with the king. The flight went exactly as planned. They passed easily through the atmosphere and into the secluded woods behind Tailor's house, just as planned. It was almost too easy.  
Jeremiah and Serum exited their pod, wearing steel plated armor, and watched heavily only yards away from the house. Jeremiah calibrated the device on his armor, that would allow him and Serum to immediately port home. Serum did the same.  
“Are you ready for this?” Jeremiah whispered lowly to Serum as he prepared to enter the house. Excitement was apparent in his actions. Serum nodded as she continued to calibrate the homing device. He looked around at woods, using his sensor to detect the creature, and stopped at the house. That's where she was.   
“I'll head into the house, take care of the business, and then signal you when it's time to go.”   
“I don't think it'll be so smooth. I'll be here as backup if you need me. Don't take a risk on this one.” Serum said in a Stern voice.  
“I know, I know. Follow protocol, all that.” Jeremiah parted with Serum and headed up to the house.  
As he approached the door, an emergency message blinked on his monitor. He felt some annoyance, he thought it would just be some sort of new protocol, as it had always been before. Instead, it was a personal transmission from his mother.   
She must be wishing me good luck. He thought as he opened the message on his communication device. That's what he thought.   
The screen flickered white, and he saw his mother, sitting in a room he recognized. It was a room where they allowed mutineers to leave parting messages to their families. Jeremiah's heart immediately dropped before he could even hear what his mother had to say.  
“I’m here recording this message to inform you of my crimes against the kingdom.” His mother said with a crack in her voice. She followed the script he knew very well from his training for the fleet.   
“I have been charged with assault of a royal guard and destruction of government property.” She paused, holding back apparent tears, as Jeremiah now was. He knew the personal apology section would appear next.  
“Jeremiah, honey… I've done a lot of things in my life trying to stop your father from his cause.” The video skipped.   
“I don't know how he wouldn't think I would notice your objective. You were as giddy as a little girl last night when you came home. I heard you and Serum discussing your mission. I stormed to your father and demanded he bring your ship home.” The recording skipped again.  
“I tried to get through the shield of guards. I tried to reason with him--” The screen went dark, and Jeremiah stared down at it, horrified, before it flickered on again.   
“Jeremiah, I could never make this right. But I know that you can.”  
Jeremiah sat in silence behind the house, blankly staring down at his wrist. He took a deep sigh, letting the words roll over in his head. After everything the king had done to Jeremiah, after all the times he was ignored, mistreated. The last straw was finally pulled, and Jeremiah knew what he had to do.  
He opened the back door slowly, as to not make any sound. He found himself inside the laundry room, and quickly but silently made his way out of the room and into a hallway. To the left was Tailor's room, to the right was Oliver's. Jeremiah went right.  
The door creaked louder than any of the other doors in the house. Jeremiah winced at the noise and could only see a figure wrapped up in a blanket. Jeremiah approached the bed, not knowing he had woken Oliver up, and peered over the side of him. Oliver's eyes were slightly open, just enough to see the pale silhouette of the tall man that lurked over him. He choked down the fear, expecting the man to attack.   
Jeremiah quickly noticed that Oliver was not who he was looking for. He whispered something to Serum on his earpiece and made his exit. He kept walking right down the hallway. Once Oliver was sure he was alone, he sprung out if his bed and tiptoed down the hallway to Tailor's room and shut the door behind him. The click of the door alerted Jeremiah, and he looked back down the hall to Tailor's room.   
Tailor was awaken with the loud thud of the door, and an anxious Oliver standing against it.   
“What's going on?” Tailor said in a quiet whisper.   
“There's someone in the house.” Oliver stopped to hear heavy footsteps down the hallway. Tailor could hear them, too.  
She got out of bed and tried to shake Delaney awake. She was so exhausted she didn't move.   
“She's not waking up--” Tailor told Oliver, until suddenly the door burst open, and Oliver was sent flying onto the ground. His toughest efforts held no weight against the door for Jeremiah.   
Tailor let out a yelp and eagerly tried to get Delaney out of the bed.   
“I've got her.” He spoke into his ear piece. He took Tailor by the shoulders and shoved her across the bedroom, stumbling into the wall. Jeremiah picked Delaney off of the bed by her neck, pushing her against the wall, and she snapped awake. She started to claw at his wrist. She was still very weak.   
Then, Delaney stood completely still, petrified by the ice against her skin.   
He pressed his ear piece, “She's done. Calibrate your homing device.”  
He hovered inches away from her face and lowered his voice to a low growl.   
"I've found you, and it's time for you to listen."   
A large bang followed by Jeremiah's eyes fluttering shut as he crashed onto the ground. Once he had fallen, Delaney opened her eyes wide again and saw Tailor standing behind with a pan clenched in her fist.   
"Who the hell is that?" Tailor yelled out of breath.  
Delaney moved off of the wall and stepped over Jeremiah and stood next to Tailor, staring blankly at the passed out man on the floor. Oliver picked himself up off of the ground and joined the other two girls by the passed out intruder.   
“Do you know him, Delaney?” Oliver asked.   
Delaney analyzed him quickly enough. Tangents of her memory pieced together his profile.  
“I think he's an Ice Giant.” She said, simply enough.  
“And if that’s the case, you'll want to get his armor off and strap him into something before he wakes up.” Delaney ordered.   
Oliver and Tailor looked at each other in confusion as they had before.   
“I'm not touching that thing.” Oliver said as he backed away a few feet.  
“It's either you touch this thing or he wakes up and throws you again.” Tailor said sternly. Again, he decided to do what Tailor said with a sigh.   
All three of them got on the side of the massive man and attempted to roll him onto his stomach. He was ice cold and easily much heavier than Delaney was. When the got him rolled over on the bedroom floor, a series of straps buckled against his back. Oliver and Tailor looked at each other again. Oliver took it on himself to unstrap the armor. After unbuckling the three straps on the armor, they turned him back over and slid the armor off of his chest. Oliver was caught off guard by Jeremiah’s muscular physique. He was a solid man, with pale blue skin and hair that looked like storm clouds. Every inch of him was toned. Without much effort, Tailor unclipped the ear piece and put it in a pocket.  
“You and Delaney stay here for a second while I try to find something to strap him down.”  
“Is it really a good idea to keep him hostage?” Oliver questioned with an unsteady voice.  
“Better to figure out what’s going on before letting him run free.” Delaney answered with little emotion. She was deep in thought. Tailor nodded and left the room.  
“How do you go from being scared out of your mind, to ordering us around?” He asked.  
“If he is an Ice Giant, I know why he is here.” Delaney said.  
“What’s your guess?” Said Oliver.  
“My guess is that he was planning to kill me.”  
Oliver asked no more questions. His face went cold and white and he nervously fiddled with his hands as he waited for Tailor to return. Or the Ice Giant to wake up. Either was probable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the history between Delaney and Jeremiah's people gets important. Check it if you want a more in depth history.


End file.
